Apparition to oblivion
by woshinideai
Summary: Fred lost his memories the night he had an accicent. He was taken care by a rude girl named Asheara, but she changed when she knew Fred more. But what if Fred's memories came back?
1. Chapter 1

Apparition to Oblivion…

Chapter 1 Hit and Gone

It was already summer… Fred and George Weasley were both planning about their new premises. Though they're just 17, they have this knack of business that for sure will drive their mother crazy. It was their joke shop of extremely humorous (dangerous to people like Hermione) items. The twins have been planning several inventions for them to sell, and it would be not as easy as it seems because they have to get their ingredients from different things which they use to experimentation. It's a good thing they have someone like Mundungus. They get non tradable items from him.

It was early July, Fred and George have both passed their apparition test 2 days before. Now they can apparate and disapparate without letting their mother know what they were up to. And since they're already 17 years old, they can already use magic outside school.

This time with Voldemort lurking around, their parents joined the Order of the Phoenix which founded by Albus Dumbledore to stop Voldemort plans. All were extremely busy that no one ever noticed one of the twins was sneaking out of Grimmauld place to meet up with Mundungus to trade.

One day, Molly and Arthur were away to do something for the order. Sirius, Ron, Tonks, Ginny, and Lupin were the only ones staying there. Fred and George were at their room planning for their next sneak.

"… no, no, Mum and Dad will be here before 7 am, I must move around 9pm after dinner." Fred said Indian sitting in his bed while looking at his twin brother, George, who was lying on his back with his hand on his head.

"Yea, you got a point" George said staring at the ceiling. "So, you got those puking pastille's antidote yet?"

"Hmm" Fred stared at the ceiling too. "Nope"

"Well let's hope the knarl quills will do the thing" George said. "I'm tired of puking, especially after eating" Fred gave a mischievous grin.

"Well you forced me to let my nose go bleeding for a whole week, so now it's your turn, Brother" Fred said. "That's what they called give and take"

"Yea right, I take wrong antidote and I give you loads of undigested food" George smirked and stands up. "You better get ready now, it's nearly lunch time"

"Who's cooking?" Fred asked.

"Kreacher I guess," George said.

"Then, you're lucky to puke out his cooking" Fred said grinning. Apparently, George was in no mood to laugh, because of his stomach.

The group of people was already at the table, including Fred and George. Kreacher was muttering silently as he watched at the humans eating his cooks. Fred noticed and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, you sure this is not poisoned?" Fred asked as he dished out a roast potato from the large bowl.

"No" Sirius said munching his potato. "He is forbidden to" Fred looked at his potato with shrewd eyes and George was already eating. But then, Ron gave a loud yelp as he fanning his mouth. Lupin and Sirius looked alarmed.

"Athid pupths!" Rod said sticking his tongue out. Fred and George laughed louder than ever. Lupin rushed to get a lactate candy and placed it on Ron's tongue which was already turning red.

"Well they're definitely not poison" Hermione said. Sirius turned to Kreacher who was already storming away.

"Fanks!" Ron said examining his tongue turning to its original color.

Fred and George finished eating and was at the foot of the stairs when, "I'm going to have a nice and long sleep, don't you dare wake me up" Fred said with a suspicious tone to his twin.

"Okay" George said and marched towards the receiving area.

Fred went to their room and pull on some muggle jeans and sweater; he rushed to get his wand and immediately disapparated.

Mundungus was waiting on some deserted place for Fred to show up. He was watching at his wrist watch; nearly 9p.m. The place was dry and dark because it was already night, vehicles rarely pass them. Just then, he heard some car, speeding right towards him. Then, he heard, _crack. _It was Fred who turned up in front of him and next thing he knew both of them were flying in different direction.

Mundungus woke up, he touched his head and it hurts. Then he remembered Fred. He looked around; there was no sign of Fred anywhere! Mundungus grabbed his wand and healed his wounds and apparently felt better. He looked around; he saw car tires markings on the ground and several footsteps, and drops of blood.

What color left on Mundungus' face, he had to inform George what happened. With that, he apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A plan

George was waiting in their bedroom, he was getting worried. It's been 2 hours his brother left the house and he has to pretend he's Fred sleeping on the bed. Right then, he heard someone climbing the stairs. It must be Fred, George thought. Then a slight knock on the door. George rushed to opened it and found Mundungus.

"Someone's got Fred" He croaked.

"Wha—who?" George asked looking as though he tested the puking pastilles again.

"I dun know, there was this car an' sped up righ' o'me. Bu' Fred appeared an' next thing I know, 'E was gone after I was conscious" Mundungus said shaking his head with misery.

"Wait, Mom'll be here for the next hour or so, what're we gonna do?" George asked miserably.

"Find 'im o'course" Mundungus said. "But that's going to be hard. Your mum's boun' to know an' all"

"Not if she founds it all out" George said with a determined look.

Little they did know that Fred was already on the other side of the city. He was lying on a single bed with bandages covered his whole body. He was inside a muggle hospital, being tended by muggle healers called doctors.

There's a young lady on the watcher's seat near the window. She has waist-length jet black hair, porcelain-like skin, chinky eyes, and pinkish lips. She's thin and her height must be about 5 feet tall.

She was looking at Fred's unconscious state. Then, the door opened and a man with an orderly dress came in. "How's he dad?" She asked.

"He's fine, but I'm afraid the hit was full impact that there's a better chance that he might get a concussion." He said, taking off his spectacles and stared at Fred. "He has to stay for a week" The lady groaned.

"If it hasn't been for me he wouldn't have to get hurt" She said starting to cry. Her Father came to her and placed his arms over her shoulders, comforting her.

"It's not you fault, Ashie. If that guy, Max wasn't trying to force on you, then you wouldn't have to force the car on a high speed." He said with a tone of anger on his voice. "I'm going to let the police hunt him down, don't worry, and as for this guy, we'll take care of him."

Asheara embraced her Father and sobbed. "I thought he was my friend… I thought I could trust him…" she said in her muffled voice and cried while her father patted on her head.

"Mundungus! Hurry!" George said in whisper as they try to sneak a big cauldron of polyjuice potion they took from Moody's storage area and hide it on the closet nearby. Mundungus was huffing and puffing as they carried the cauldron onto the stairs. Then, he looked at George as they finally fit the cauldron on the closet.

"What're we supposed to do wiv all them stuff?" Mundungus asked. George took a hip flask and filled it with polyjuice potion. Then place some of Fred's hair he got from his brush to the potion.

"You've got to act like Fred and look like him. Then at night time, you and me will look for him" George said.

"Bu' wha' about the order?" Mundungus looked at him hysterically. "they will look for me, they will!"

"I know. What if you go only at meeting of the order only?" then you can do night works, then you and I at the same time will look for Fred" George said.

"Alrigh' I'll do it." Mundungus said. "What's in it fer me?"

"Hmm, I don't know, we'll discuss it when Fred's here alright?" Mundungus nodded and take a gulp from the flask. Then slowly, He turned into George's identical twin.

(A/N: Err sorry chapter too short we'll manage hehe)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Asheara

Fred stirred a couple of hours later. He opened his eyes and bright light greeted him. It was painful for the eyes. Then, he felt sore in the back of his head. He tried to touch his head and felt the bandages. His head instantly hurt and he stopped attempting to touch it. He looked around… it was unfamiliar. Then he saw a lady on the far side of the corner sleeping on the couch seat.

He looked at her and he felt curious who the lady was. Then the door opened and the lady woke up. Her father came in.

"Oh I see you're awake!" The doctor said. Asheara wheeled around and looked at the patient. She drew closer to her dad who was standing beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Fred looked at him. "I feel sore" He said then he noticed there's some kind of hose in his left arm. He was bewildered. "Where am I and who are you people?"

"We're in the hospital" the doctor said patiently. "I am Dr. John Lee and this is my daughter Asheara. She's the one who brought you here."

Fred's expression was blank. _Doctors_… _hospitals_… what are they? And why would he be here in the first place? "Why am I here?"

"You got hit by Asheara's friend's car. Full impact; Good thing she brought you here immediately." The doctor said and Fred doesn't have the idea what they were talking about. He continued to stare at them with blanked expression. "By the way, what is your name lad?"

The question struck Fred directly. Because he can't even remember what was his name called. In fact, he _can't remember_ anything! Fred glanced at the doctor then at Asheara with gaped mouth. "I… I don't know…" Asheara was taken aback that she looked at her father for answers. Her father furrowed his brows looking at Fred with interest.

"Hmm, If I'm not mistaken… you have amnesia" Dr. John said.

"Amne—what?" Fred frowned at them.

"Amnesia means temporary loss of memory." Asheara said.

"Right…" Fred mumbled. Asheara moved to the desk near the bed and took a stick from it.

"You have this on your pockets and your name is Fredric Prewett Weasley." Asheara said. "Your I.D. is here I just remembered."

"Fredric?" Fred said dumbfounded as he reached for his ID and a stick about 13 inches long. "What does this suppose to mean? 'Apparition License'"

"Don't ask me, you're the one who has it" Asheara said.

"Okay Fred, we're going to discharge you as your wounds healed up. And you're going to stay with us until you regained your memories." Dr. John said with a friendly smile. "So Asheara here will help you." Fred nodded and looked at the stick. It was something… that makes him think of something white and dark colors. Then something about impossible things that happens without anyone can explain it.

"So…" Asheara started. "Let me get this straight, don't bother me and I'll won't bother you. I don't trust strangers like my daddy, so don't get comfortable at our house because there are scattered memories for you to file up" She said all these things so fast. Fred was kind of disgruntled. He felt that he is not used to threats like that, but he just shut his mouth and started thinking about his memory.

Just then, on the top left corner was a small blackish box. And Fred wondered why would a box be placed in that way? Then Asheara took something rectangular from the bedside table and pressed something. Then suddenly, to Fred's amazement, the box ignited! Then moving people were inside talking, doing things, and even moving! It was one of ingenious things he had ever seen!

"Incredible!" Asheara heard Fred say and looked at him with furrowed brows. "How did that box did that?"

"You're joking, right?" Asheara asked half annoyed, half curious. "Did your amnesia made you forget everything?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Fred said, his eyes glued on the moving people in the box.

Asheara looked at Fred. He was like a child that for a first time he had seen something entertaining as the TV itself. But maybe, amnesia also erases memories about equipment. So, she shrugged and continued watching the movie: 'SpiderMan II'. But somehow, she cannot concentrate watching because she's been interrupted by the sound of awes from Fred. Asheara looked at him, deeply amused.

"What?" Fred asked as he turned to look at her. Asheara shook his head and continued watching.

Asheara is the kind of girl who's straight forward at almost everything. She was being deluded by her past experiences that made everyone around her looked distrustful. She trusts only her Dad and her pet Shih Tzu, kimmi. Her best friend betrayed her, now her boyfriend tried to rape her. She's not being paranoid, but she's afraid to be hurt…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ready…Set…ACT!

George and Mundungus have complicated schedule that both of them hasn't got much sleep. They were forced to sneak into a muggle hospital to check for latest records of car accidents. But none of whom were familiar to neither Mundungus nor George. Though the place where Fred disappeared was the road to their city.

They have also to conceal Fred's disappearances from everyone. Though, Lupin and Sirius was suspicious at them because both 'Fred' and George were sleepy and Mundungus sleeps at the orders' meetings.

"… so I personally think that Dumbledore's bound to get Harry away from that terrible place." Ron said to Hermione. The teenagers were at the Dining room discussing about Harry's stay at the Dursleys.

"Yea… Harry's getting furious" Hermione said sympathetically.

"What d'you thinks George?" Ginny asks George as he was slowly bowing his head with saliva drips onto his shirt. "George?"

George suddenly wakes up with dazed look at them "20 knuts of sugar quills?" He said absent –mindedly. Ron and Ginny laughed while Hermione smiled.

"Really, what's gotten into you George? You've been sleepy these past few days" Hermione said in a concerned look.

"Er—I –Err… I stayed up all night" George said.

"Why?" Ron asked

"Mind your own business Ron" Snapped George

"Ooh… did you and Fred goes dating?" Ginny said mischievously and George seemed alarmed. Ron and Hermione sniggered

"Say, where's Fred?" Ron asked.

"Upstairs, sleeping" George said.

"Hmm… he's always sleeping, I wonder what got into him" Hermione said.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Dung everyday… he usually hangs around" Ron said disconcertedly. George was on sweat now.

"Erm… I think he's very busy" George suggested

"With Cauldron business?" Smirked Ginny.

"I want to ask Fred something." Ron said.

"Why not ask me?" George said with a fake voice of indignant.

"Well… Only Fred can answer Ron's question, I think I'll wake him up" Ginny said starting on her foot but George got up fast.

"I'll go wake up Fred. He does not want you sneaky prats on our bedroom" George smirked and run towards the stairs. He hurriedly takes the pumpkin juice and wore a green sweater made by Mrs. Weasley. He walked downstairs, ruffling his hair to show them that he had just woken up.

"George says you have something to ask me" George said with a fake gloomy voice.

"Well, yea." Ginny said. "But where's George?"

"Upstairs, err—cleaning" George said sounding alarmed.

"Okay, tell us Fred, What's with you and Angelina?" Ron said smiling evilly.

"What?" George said absent mindedly. "There's nothing between Fred- I mean me and Angie"

"Oh yea… How about these love letters you forgot to get every morning?" Ginny said holding a bundle of unopened envelopes on her hand.

"Hey! Those are Fre—I mean mine!" George said trying to grab the envelope from Ginny. Just then Sirius' head was hanging from the door peeking at them.

"Hey, where's George? I need to tell him about something" Sirius said.

"He's upstairs, cleaning" George said pointing up. Sirius looked up.

"Ok, I'll go upstairs then" Sirius said but George hastily blocked him.

"I'll go call him ok?" George said and run towards their room and drank a polyjuice potion containing his hair. Then he changed back to his normal look and ran downstairs. "Anyone looking for me?" he said breathlessly. Ginny looked at him

"Where's Fred? He still didn't answer our question." Ginny said.

"I'll call him." George said and again changed into Fred's form. "My answer is still—"Where's George? I still have to tell him something" Sirius interrupted. "I'll call him" George said, his face reddening with fatigue. When he came downstairs, he was panting and puffing. "You-want-to-tell-me-something?" George said breathlessly.

"Yea, it's about your—"Hey, I need to talk to Fred" Ron said. Then George again ran upstairs and found Mundungus. George explained everything to Mundungus and pointed him the polyjuice potion containing Fred's hair. So George went down as his form and grinned at the people. "Fred's coming." He said simply, quite relieved.

But then, someone thundering down the footsteps and saw another George coming. George looked at Mundungus in a horror. So did the occupants of the house.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sirius growled as he drew up his wand.

George and George exchanged dark looks. Then Lupin came over and he too, draws his wand at them. "Which is George?"

George heaved a huge sigh and said. "I am; this one here is Mundungus" George said.

"We know" Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"What?" George spat.

"We knew something's wrong with Fred. Because Dung here may be mischievous enough but cannot be compared with the real Fred" Ginny snickered.

"You knew then you let me run up and down to change form!" George said angrily.

"Yea, we thought of having a drama before testing our theory, it seems that we were right" Lupin said. "You might be clever enough to think about this plan, but think whom you're fooling."

"Yea, you can't fool the marauders" Ginny sniggered.

"So what happened to Fred?" Sirius asked. And George was off explaining everything what happened and their search for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blues behind that black iris…

Fred was discharged after 3 days. He was off living with Dr. John Lee and Asheara's house. As Fred entered the house, he was fascinated by the house. It was small, but very neat and in order. Asheara and Fred went to the living room and sit at the soft sofa.

"So, tomorrow we will be going to the police station to assist us in finding your family. So don't get comfortable" Asheara said as Fred started to browse on some magazines and said "Don't worry I won't" and laughed at the page where ads of kitchen appliances were showed.

Evening was approaching and Asheara was the only who has to cook for herself. But now, she has to cook for both of herself and Fred. This night, she'll be cooking some Chinese viand, accompanied by rice. She cooked some roast chicken and steamed vegetables.

Fred looked at the food around him… nothing looks familiar though. He looked at the white cooked grains, then at the viand. Asheara was helping to some rice and some chicken and vegetables. Fred followed the suit. He scooped out some rice and places it on his soup bowl, since there are no dinner plates. Then he noticed that they were using chopsticks instead of cutleries.

Fred has some difficulties on trying to hold the rice with his chopsticks because it keeps on falling down. Asheara on the other hand grinned at Fred. "What?" Fred asked quite embarrassed. Asheara simply looked away, still smiling. Then Fred gave up on trying holding his rice so he moved to the Chicken. Fred aimed at the chicken leg. But it's as much of the success as the rice. So, he resolved by poking the chicken with one stick and ate it happily. Fred ate the rice by using the chopstick as Asheara taught him how.

The rice was simply… starchy. Fred didn't like the rice because it's like tasteless. "You should eat it together with the viand to make it tasty" Asheara said. Fred followed the suit. It seems okay… but he still preferred bread.

After eating, Asheara showed Fred his room; it was upstairs near Asheara's room. Inside was a single bed, a large closet, a bedside cabinet where a small lamp was on top of it. There was also a large window that shows the view of the road and the houses around. Asheara left him in his awe to examine the air conditioner.

Asheara was chuckling as she went down to watch TV. For her, Fred was quite weird; he gets excited when he sees some high-tech gadgets. Maybe he lives in the mountains… she thought. But it was quite disturbing to know someone who doesn't know about these equipments, it was as though those things were really obvious that they were there. But the look on Fred's face… he looked so innocent, as though he was like a little child being fascinated with all the things he saw around him.

Ashera again gave a chuckle, why would she think about Fred? After all, he's a complete stranger to her world. It's for the first time she saw a person quite like him. He shows what he was, never bothered by what he does. He was… unique. All boys around her were alike, it's either they want to get to her because she's pretty or damned sexy or because of her riches. Her 'friends' want to get along her because she's rich and quite popular, none of them were trustworthy.

Her thoughts shifted to a person named Max Carlton… she thought he was different from all the others she had met. She had trusted him and wanted to be his girl. But, then Max showed his true colors as he parked the car on one side and tried to kiss her, but she accidentally slip the clutch to drive and stepped on the gas and had hit Fred. He was just the same with those boys she met… Asheara's eyes flared up. 'Boys are untrustworthy' she thought and then shifted her mind to Fred. Her mind debated about him.

_Here you go again_. Said her brain

He's different. She said

_He's a guy!_

So?

_He's a stranger!_

He looked sweet…

_They're all like that at first!_

But he looked sincere…

_Don't expect he's sincere towards you in the end_

But I like him!—

Wait did that just came to her thoughts? It was unexpected. But maybe she just liked him as a friend, not as a lover. She's not ready… to take the risk that's waiting for her. In the meantime, she must always avoid his gaze. But how?

Fred settled in his bed, trying to get a good sleep. But every time he did, he saw himself looking at him, as though grinning. He's been dreaming of himself lately. Maybe he's narcistic, he thought. He laughed at this thought. Then, he thought of Asheara.

She's been cold towards him, he wonders why. But he knows, behind those scowls was the real Asheara. Fred hadn't seen her true laugh, if you're not counting all the time she laughs at him when he examine some peculiar things. Behind those dark black eyes was the real her, he must bring it out of her. He doesn't know why he was interested but it seemed that he likes Asheara.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: When heart speaks…

Asheara woke up the next day with weird noises. She could hear some whirring of some equipments, television on, splashes of water, radio was on, and others. Asheara immediately sprung up from her medium-sized soft bed and went for the door. It was downstairs, she immediately run downstairs and was almost to pass out. She saw every appliances in their house was on, water was sprinkling from the ceiling because it detects fire and everything was in complete mess.

Then she looked at the center of the living room… Fred standing examining the picture frames, shaking them as though he was mad. She's dead meat… the furniture were all wet thanks to Fred.

"What the hell have you done to my house?" Asheara yelled breathlessly looking at her surroundings. Fred startled and looked at the horrid-looking Asheara.

"Examined all the things you have here. It's pretty admirable" Fred said approvingly thinking his statement was a compliment. But Asheara looked at him and to the things around him.

"Get out—NOW!" Asheara said. Fred looked at her in horror.

"But where will I go?" Fred asked her still holding the picture frame.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN CARE WHERE YOU'LL GO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Asheara yelled, Fred accidentally let go of the picture frame and the glass broke. This aggravated Asheara more and Fred immediately gets out.

Again, Asheara looked at her surroundings and give a groan. "I have to clean the house…"

Back at number twelve grimmauld place; Sirius, Lupin, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, and Hermione volunteered to look for Fred. Tonks has been acting as Fred with her metamorphmagi abilities so Mundungus has free time to search for Fred. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione have been covering up Fred's disappearance to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius and Remus are both covering Tonk's work for the order.

Later that morning, Mundungus arrived home, still no sign of Fred. George was getting quite anxious everyday and he was pale that his mother was already worried about him.

"What if you-know-who got him?" Hermione asked Ron as they sit on one couch near the door at the drawing room. "I mean, it's been already 2 weeks"

"He's not dead nor in danger." George said simply.

"How would you know?" Ginny asked

"As a brother and a twin, I would feel it" George replied. "I've got a feeling that its muggles that took care of him. He just can't come back yet because maybe he's still recovering." George stared at the window still thinking of his twin_. 'If something's happened to him, I would know' _he said in his thoughts. But then a horrible thought came to him… what if he won't know?

"Which reminds me, I got to go to my home city, its mum's birthday you see" Hermione said breaking off the silence. Ron frowned at her.

"When?" He asked

"This day, I already told the order about it. Dumbledore said I'm allowed to go" Hermione said. "I'll be back by tomorrow though; it's just on the other city."

It was half past 12 as Asheasra finished cleaning the house. She thought of cooking, and she was off to cook for Fred and for herself again. When she was done cooking she went out in the garden to look for Fred. She called him several times but he didn't answer for her calls. Then she thought what happened, this gave her some uncomfortable thoughts.

Ashera peered outside the gate and went through all the corners of the house to find him. But still, no sign of him.

What would her father say if he knew Fred was gone? Asheara thought what she did this morning. She yelled at Fred to get out of her sight. Then her stomach gave a horrible squirm, what if Fred gets out of the house? Asheara looked at the gates, it was slightly opened.

Asheara sat on the couch and thinks what she'll do. Then she thought why would she go and try to look for him? It was his fault he decided to get out of the house, she didn't tell him to. Then she looked at the picture frame Fred broke. It was now free of splinters. That picture frame contains her mother and her hugging. She died when she was just 5. Then she thought what her mother last said to her: 'child, pride will take you higher beyond your wildest dreams… but it also takes you to things unexpected and will eventually lets you lose everything.'

Asheara thought of it again and felt a pang of guilt crept on her. She shouldn't have yelled at Fred like that. It's like what her dad said, he might have come from the mountains and had never seen gadgets in his life. Asheara rushed to get her jacket and ran towards the gates muttering the word "Fred" desperately. She ran down the streets to find him, yelling his name.

Hermione was already stepping outside a certain perfume store to buy her mom a brand new perfume. Although she could have bought her mom perfume from Diagon Alley but she preferred those that are made by muggles. She turned to a street when she saw a red-haired guy, walking briskly at the other side of the road.

Hermione's heart gave a leap and she immediately ran towards the other side of the street. But then, a bus passed in front of her and covered most of her view. As bus already passed, Fred was nowhere to be found. Hermione continued walking towards the other side and went looking for him.

Asheara reached downtown walking briskly asking people if they saw a red-haired guy about 6 feet tall passed by. Some of them answered they haven't seen him but others positively saw him. She continued walking, not minding where she's looking until she bumped a girl with brown bushy hair.

"Oomph" Said the girl. Asheara immediately grabbed her and let her stand on her guard.

"I'm so sorry!" Asheara said.

"It's okay" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, and I still have to look for someone" Asheara said and move on walking.

Hermione looked at her and heard the girl muttered "Fred" under her breath. Hermione decided to follow Asheara to look for Fred.

Asheara walked more briskly until the sun was already setting. She was in the middle of nowhere still looking for Fred. The numbers of people were already thickening for night shopping. She stopped walking and looked everywhere. She broke down, apparently crying. Hermione was keeping her stand against the passing people towards her.

Asheara felt her sleeves wet with tears. Apparently, she was crying. She doesn't know why she was crying, it was her first time to cry for someone whom she was annoyed and irritated. But still… what if she couldn't see Fred again? Then why would she worry?

_It's all in your brain Ashie_.

No… no… I shouldn't have yelled at him…

_Let him be! At least he's not a pain in the butt anymore_

What if something got him and it's my entire fault he's gone…

Asheara continued crying. Hermione still stared her though in distance, gave a little gasp as she saw a young man approaching Asheara. "What are you doing here?" says a familiar voice in front of Asheara who raised her head and looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

Hermione was about to call Fred when a large group of muggles carried her away from the scene. "What—what's wrong?" Fred said in bewilderment. Asheara stood up; no words came out and embraced Fred tightly.

"I'm so sorry…" She said in her muffled voice. "I shouldn't have yelled at you! I thought… I thought… something's got you and—and"

Fred placed his fore finger on her lips to prevent her to say anything else. She looked into those beautiful gray eyes. He looked at her with those kind looks and smiled. "I'm sorry to worry you… I was walking here just to see if these includes in my memory. I'm sorry I haven't told you I'm going here…" Asheara just embraced him tightly tears still pouring from her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Start of Something New

Hermione was heading back to Grimmauld place the same night. She had to send her gift by owl post order in Diagon alley. As she arrived at the headquarters of the order of the phoenix, she heard someone cried inside. She readied herself with some bad news. Then when the door opened, it was Sirius with a grim look on his face.

"Molly already knows about Fred's disappearance" Sirius said in an undertone. Hermione looked shock and her eyes pleaded for more information. "George decided to tell them, he reckons its better to tell Molly if something happened to Fred"

"Did she—Err—know the reason why Fred disappeared?" Hermione asked as she stepped in and placed her coat on the coat hanger.

Sirius gave a little shrug. "Yea, she didn't get mad at George though, but continued in crying, Saying that what if Percy might be gone as well." Sirius said as he led her to the dining area where she found Mrs. Weasley dissolved in tears and Mr. Weasley trying to comfort her. Ron was cowered in the dark, Ginny was looking down, George was looking at the fire, and Bill was shuffling his hair. But Hermione brought them good news, this might help them.

"Uhm…I have some good news for you" Hermione started and everyone looked at her with full attention. "I know you've found out about Fred's disappearance. But the good news is I've seen him in Muggle London this afternoon." Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened and all of them seemed relieved. George looked at Hermione with a new light of Hope.

"He's alive… Arthur, he's alive!" Mrs. Weasley said. "But… why isn't he coming home?" Hermione looked at her. She's been formulating theories about that.

"You see, Mundungus said that they were hit by a car. When I saw Fred, he was talking with a muggle lady and she apparently knows him because we bumped into each other earlier. She seemed to know Fred so I followed her. Then when she gave up, she cowered in a corner and then Fred shows up and they began to talk" Hermione said. "Unfortunately, before I can get any closer, I was carried away by groups of muggles who went shopping in a mall and when I got back a t that spot, they were gone. I think Fred has Amnesia"

"Amne—"Amnesia Ron, its being in a state of temporary memory loss when something hit you in the head." Hermione said and looked at their stunned faces. Mrs. Weasley braved up.

"At least he's alive. Arthur, we're going to search for him" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm going with you" George said.

"No you can't, it's for us adults only. We're member of the order, we can—"

"I don't give a damn about being in the order!" George yelled. "This is about looking for my brother in the middle of nowhere, I'm his twin and I have a right to look for him as much as you do"

"George's right Molly" Sirius said

"We're coming too" Ron and Ginny said.

"I'll help, since I know muggle London more" Hermione said.

"That's sweet of you…" Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll start to look for him by morning"

Asheara and Fred ate at some fast-food shop. She was again amused to see Fred was enjoying his pizza as though it was his first time to eat one. Maybe it was his very first one… After that, they went home together.

"You know… I could find my own way back. I was born with the sense of direction y'know" Fred said and Asheara chuckled. Asheara lead him to the sofa and turned on the T.V. but not paying attention to it. They sat beside each other and were watching some movie but both not paying attentions to it. Both of them are aware about what just happened earlier.

"Why did you look for me?" Fred asked awkwardly. It was a moment or two before Asheara answered it.

"Because… I don't want anything to happen to you" Asheara said sincerely.

"I thought you were all cold towards me" Fred mumbled.

"Yea, I may be cold, but deep inside I have a warm feeling that you wouldn't believe that I had it" Asheara said her eyes still glued at the T.V.

"Really? What?" Fred asked.

"Nothing really special… you know, I thought you were mad at me for yelling at you" Asheara said.

"Me? No… I was enraged with anger at you" Fred said mockingly and Asheara laughed for the first time in 2 weeks "Just kidding. I'm not mad, I think you quite have all right to send me away for destroying your house"

"I'm sorry" Asheara said now looked at Fred. And Fred looked back at her. Asheara wished he'd glue his eyes back to the T.V, but he didn't. He stared at Asheara for a quite long moment.

"I didn't know you know how to say sorry" Fred said grinning. Asheara had this feeling of annoyance but happy at the same time. She looked at him in a fake pained face sort of way. "Don't worry; I'll get back at you"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Asheara stared at him. She noticed how his eyes shine in the light from the T.V. His wavy hair... something about his smell makes her fond of him. Then without warning, Fred holds Asheara's hand. He was looking intently at the T.V. and Asheara laughed. They were watching the Japanese movie called 'the grudge'.

"What?" Fred asked who was still white in his gaze, apparently frightened from the moving corpse crawling to the person who was paralyzed with fear.

"Nothing" Asheara said who has this bubbly feeling in her stomach that she wants to jump high. "Fred, tell me, if you can remember something about mountains…"

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Because, maybe, you're from there" Asheara said. Fred focused his gaze at the ceiling. Fred recalls anything that has to do with mountains… then he saw wide range of mountains with a nearby lake. Then he remembered something about a castle… an eerie castle. Then suddenly, his head hurt.

"Agh…" Fred held his hand to his forehead.

"Don't stress yourself!" Asheara said. "What did you see?"

"A castle… high-castle, eerie castle" Fred said gasping for breath.

"Hmm, maybe… you live in a castle?" Asheara said.

"I dunno, but I keep on having dreams seeing myself waving at me" Fred said relaxing himself.

"Come on… you need to sleep. I'll go to Dad tomorrow and tell him what happened today, okay?" Asheara said and Fred nodded.

Asheara lead Fred to his room and bid goodnight. As she turned to walk towards her room, Fred seized her hand and placed both of his hands on her face and kissed her forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Would you?

Asheara woke up with weird noises again, but it didn't sound as though something was in wreck. But weird noises… Asheara stood up grumpily and said "Fred Weasley if you wreck my house again I—"

But before she could finish her last words, she saw something zooming in her face. Everything was flying and Fred was holding a long stick. Asheara's eyes were widened and looked at Fred who was wearing the expression of wild confusion. Then with a flick of the stick, the items were back to their proper place but a vase hit Asheara's head, with that Asheara passed out.

Back at the Grimmauld place, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley get themselves ready to look for Fred. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and George were grouped together to look for him also. They started at the place where they had seen him last. Then, taking a picture, they asked muggles if they had seen that person, though most of them say that they were pulling a prank on them. Because George was with them and Fred looked like him in the picture. So they have to explain first that George has lost his twin.

Asheara woke up in the couch; she opened her eyes and found Fred in front of her with a big grin on his face. "What—what happened?"

"Err… you actually slipped down and you got yourself hurt" Fred said.

"Oh… but I don't remember being tripped…" Asheara said frowning. Fred gazed at her.

"Oh no… you have amnesia!" Fred said in a mock worry. Asheara laughed.

"Okay, okay…" Asheara said. "Now, be a good boy, I'll make us something for breakfast before I go to see Dad"

"Can't I come with you?" Fred asked.

"No, you better stay here. You're not allowed to go out of the house without me saying so, because that would mean big trouble" Asheara said. Fred smiled widely. As he heard Asheara closed the gates, he immediate picks the stick he was holding earlier.

"This is… amazing" Fred said smiling at what he found. He was watching Cinderella earlier and he got the idea there. And he thought of something, the words '_wingardium leviosa'_ just came to his mind out of nowhere.

He must be something… someone who makes magic out of the so-called 'wand' of his. He tried to remember something, and then another caption came to his mind: A small house in the middle of grassland with a wide garden and pens for a couple of pigs and chickens. He tried to remember, then there were 8 figures there waving at him. The 7 of whom were faceless but one of them was him. Why would he wave at himself?

Without warning, another pain had seared his mind. Well, he couldn't remember who he was, but at least he's happy with Ashie. *smiles*

A couple of hours went by, Asheara just met with her Dad and told her to remain at home and to watch over Fred that he might attempt to get on his own again. So, Asheara was on her way home when she decided to stop by a fast food shop and ordered 2 boxes of pizza because she thought that Fred might like it.

Ron, George, and Hermione went to a stop as Ron tried to tie his shoes again. "You better hurry up or we'll cause traffic" George said grinning.

"This'll be in a bit." Ron said trying to make loops. Hermione watched Ron. George began to wander distance from them.

"George?" Hermione said looking at his direction.

"I'm here, just looking." George said.

"George look, that's the girl whom I see with Fred yesterday!" Hermione said pointing her finger at a short lady, carrying 2 boxes of pizza, making her way towards the street.

"Come on" George said.

"Wait! I haven't finished yet!" Ron cried. Hermione glanced at Ron who was now making the shoe lace tuck inside his shoes. As she glanced where George had gone, he vanished.

"Where's George…" Hermione hissed under her breath.

George was keeping distance away from Asheara so that she won't notice him. George followed her until they reached a house where Asheara opened the gates. George memorized the place and apparated back to the headquarters with a faint _crack_ sound.

Asheara turned around for the source of the unusual sound she just heard and saw no one on the streets. As she opened the gate, she saw Fred waiting for her in the front door. He was smiling and went in front of her and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Took you so long to get back, so I just waited in the front door" Fred said

"That's sweet of you" Asheara said. "Come on in; let's have some slices of pizza,"

"Pizza?" Fred asked following her inside the house.

George arrived at the quarters to find Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Sirius grouped in the dining table talking seriously. Ginny caught glimpse of him.

"George!" She cried "Where have you been? Hermione said you just disappeared."

"I followed the girl who searched for Fred that Hermione was talking about…" George said. "I haven't seen Fred though, but I'll go there at midnight to confirm"

"How?" Hermione said looking at him in her furrowed brows.

"Break inside their house, use disillusionment charm on my self" George said.

Fred was in his bedroom. He finished watching TV few minutes ago but he's still not drowsy. Asheara's in her room, apparently sleeping already. He didn't understand why he's restless. Then he heard it, something creaked on the halls of the rooms. Fred immediately stands up and got to the door. Only to find Asheara was in front of him

"A-Ashie! You scared me" Fred said holding his chest as though he could have a heart attack.

"Sorry" She muttered, but she was still gazing at his face. "Can I sleep with you?" Fred felt nervous on what she just said. He thought of something was going to happen, but snapped out of that thought.

"S-sure" Fred stammered as he gave way into his room.

Asheara went inside; Fred could say that she was nervous as he is. But he wasn't sure if _that _was her reason on why she had just gone in. She stared avidly at his sweaty face. And Fred felt as though the room had increased its heat. She just stared at him as though she wants something… to know something. Her searching look told him so.

"Fred… I want to ask you something" Asheara said and Fred nodded. "Would you stay with me even you got your memories back?" Asheara looked desperately at him. Fred doesn't know what to answer. Would he? Or wouldn't he… he wanted to know who he was, but couldn't risk losing Asheara. Why did he felt nervous when he thought memories of his family?

"Asheara… I…" Fred said Looked directly at Asheara's face. She was in tears… he couldn't bear to see her crying.

Fred went near Asheara and caressed her face. She was now sobbing. He felt his face near hers that he could see those beautiful long lashes near his and he could felt her sharp breath breezed against his face. Right then, he could feel the warmth of her lips on his. He gently caressed hi hands on her back and felt that she was shaking.

Asheara hung both of her arms around Fred's neck, the overwhelmed force of his kiss made her felt so happy that she would just give Fred everything not to leave her. Fred pulled her backwards and felt each other's body on a welcoming bed.

Hours had passed it seemed so… Fred got up first, he felt disoriented from what happened to him previously. Then he felt someone breathing near him and saw Asheara's arm over his chest. Then he just realized what just happened, he felt dazed. He looked at the digital clock on the bedside cabinet… 5 am… too early to get up, and too late to go back to sleep.

He decided to prepare breakfast for his Ashie, so carefully; he broke free from her embrace so she won't be disturbed. He pulled the covers upwards to cover Asheara's bare chest that her cleavage showed. Fred got dressed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. But as he was just going to the kitchen,

"Nice scene last night" Says a horribly familiar voice. Fred wheeled around and saw his reflection smiling at him. Or was it his reflection? Then it occurred to him, he wasn't staring at the mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 me, myself, and I

"You—who are you?" Fred asked, bewildered.

"It's me Fred… George" George said smiling mischievously at him.

"What… how did you get in?" Fred asked as he saw the door, which is locked.

"Just came in" He said still grinning, and crossed his arm to his chest.

"What…" Fred stuttered.

"I came in with a disillusionment charm so you won't know I'm here. I wasn't sure you were here so I need to stay invisible. Unfortunately, as I went inside your room, she was there, I was about to get out when you close the door. So…" George said looking at his brother's red face. "So I have to move outside the window since it was open. I'd rather die than seeing my twin making love"

Although Fred was very confused, but he understands what disillusion charm means. He looked at George… a perfect copy of his face… well, except for the nose and height. "You're my twin?"

"Why, yes" George said. "Come on, we need to get your memory back"

"Where?" Fred asked.

"Back to the grimmauld place; I'm sure we could contact Dumbledore to get your memories back, he's an excellent legilimens master you know" Fred felt doubt about this guy, he was not sure he can trust him. But deep down he felt some bond between him and his twin. Then he remembered of the faceless figures that smiled at him, George was one of them. It wasn't his image… it was George.

"B-but, Ashera—"She has to stay, she cannot come it's far too dangerous to bring muggles at the quarter" George said.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You'll understand when you got your memories back" George said.

"Okay… but I have to make a note to Ashie first, just in case we'll be long" Fred said and grabbed a sticky note and a pen and wrote something on it, then placed it on the refrigerator. George heaved a sigh and shook his head. He couldn't believe that he will see the day his bother will fall in love.

"Come on" George said.

"How are we going there, via cab?" Fred asked as he put on his sweater that Asheara bought him the other day.

"My dear brother… we will take the fastest transportation known to wizards: Apparition!" George said.

"What's apparition?" Fred asked.

"You'll see" George said. "You got your wand?"

"No" Fred said "It's on my room"

"I see, _Accio_ Fred's wand!" George said and Fred's wand came zooming from upstairs. "Let's go, hold my arm" Fred did so and felt an uncomfortable sensation as though he was being pressed against the wall. Then, as Fred's open his eyes, he saw a front door with number 12 in front of it.

"Where are we?" Fred asked. It was very familiar…

"At Grimmauld place. Come on, Mum must be preparing some meals" George said. Fred and George went inside. It was very familiar place for Fred that he felt he had been there before. Then, they went through, and entered the dining room. There he saw other red-heads eating breakfast. There were also others as well.

George went in first before Fred; he had signaled Fred to remain there until he says so. George went in and the others looked at him in hope as though asking if Fred was there.

"George, where have you been? I've been worried sick" Mrs. Weasley said looking at his 5th son with anxiety. Fred heard the voice. His heart melted and felt nervous, that something was coming.

"Mum, Dad… I've been to the muggle's house and" George started. It was as though he was heating his family before letting Fred in. Fred grinned at the action of his brother.

"And what George? We have a right to know!" It was Ginny who spoke. Fred peaked at the show; they were all looking at George now. It was as though George wants to make out a dramatic entrance for Fred.

George heaved a large sigh and looked on the floor. It was not that he avoided their gaze, but to hide his nearly-laughing face. "I…" he muttered

"What has happened George?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came closer and shook George's shoulder.

This time, George raised his face, "I want to tell you that…" All had waited in bated breath. "That I've found him"

With that everyone laughed and was relieved. Mrs. Weasley looked like as though she was going to cry. "Where is he George?" With that, Fred came in. "Fredie!" Mrs. Weasley yelped and went to embrace his 4th son. Everyone was shocked to see Fred, but at the same time went to greet Fred for coming back.

"Welcome back Fred—"

"I'd always knew you'd come back!"  
"What happened?"

Fred felt dazed as he look at the people around him. He was speechless that he could not find the right words to answer them.

"Mom… we have a problem though" George said indicating at Fred.

"Why? What happened to Fred" Mrs. Weasley asked looking alarmed.

"He lost his memories" George said.

"Err… I actually… I woke up one day in the hospital, the doctor said I had a car accident then next thing I knew I couldn't remember a thing…"

"Amnesia…" Ron said knowledgably.

"Right… so how do I get my memories back?" Fred asked.

"Not to worry dear… we can arrange it with professor Dumbledore" Mrs. Waesley said. "Come on, have a spot of breakfast"

Being with his Family, Fred felt so dazed. He now knew where he came from and who his family is. He felt happy that he met them at last… but there's something bothering him. He felt more nervous every time someone outside came in that they have meetings with the order. He couldn't bring to himself why.

Then an old man came in, with long blue robes and a pointed hat. He has long white hair, long beard and mustache which were white also. He has these striking blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles and a crooked nose. He went towards Fred and greeted him.

"Good morning Fred" He said. "It's me Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of you current school." They were in the sitting area and Albus seated in front of him.

"Err…" Fred said. "You're going to help me with my memory loss?"

"Yes Fred. Now, you've lost your memory when you wanted to meet Mundungus in a disserted place, and I believe the car hit you the moment you apparated. It seems that you had the damage of it more than Mundungus so apparently you had the impact from it."

"Yea… that's what Asheara's father said" Fred said quietly.

"Now, I'm going to use Occlumency at you so you'll be able to see flashes of your memories. Then let us hoped that you'll have all of it in the end" Dumbledore said and Fred nodded. "Now ready… _Legilimens_!"

Fred felt this sudden pain in the head as he saw flashes of pictures moving in his mind. He moaned in pain as the pictures flooded in his memories. He could see him on his very first broom, his plans with George, his bullying on Ron, then the most recently… the kiss. Dumbledore stopped and Fred panted, catching his breath.

"I think I have overlooked the—ah—boundaries" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Those… things… I saw—you saw it too?" Fred asks as he was gasping for breath.

"Yes" Dumbledore said. "May I ask who the young lady is?" Dumbledore asked. Fred looked at him, the old man's face turned serious.

Asheara woke up to find alone in Fred's bed. She was naked under the sheets and recalled what just happened the night before. She bit her lower lip… but smiled anyways. Asheara went downstairs after dressing to find Fred. But he was nowhere to be found. Asheara went outside to look for him… still no sign of him. She went to the kitchen and saw a note… it says: _'Dearest Ashie… I have gone with my brother—yes my brother—he told me to go with him at least not making my mother worry. I'll be back, I promise' _

Asheara looked at the note… how did he met his brother? Then it came to her… one of her fears were again now haunting her. No, Fred can't leave her just like that. Maybe he just gone on assuring his mom he's alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Loss…

Asheara was eating in front of the television, watching as the news go on. She was waiting for Fred to come back, at least for several hours already. She heard a faint pop in front of her doorstep. Asheara wheeled around to see who it was, it was Fred. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon.

"Fred!" Asheara said and kissed Fred full on the lips. "What took you so long?" Fred smiled at her.

"Meeting my family took quite a while" Fred said. "Learning a few things about myself"

"Oh…" Asheara said quietly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Fred asked. Asheara bit her lower lip

"Now you found your family," Asheara said and turned her back on Fred. "You're going to live with them then" Fred understood it. It was the cause why Asheara came to his room the night before. To know if he'll be staying once he got his memories back. But Fred has to go back, with you-know-who prowling around—it's difficult t stay away from your family.

"Ash… I know you'll be mad at me, but I have to stay with my family. Don't worry, I'll always visit you, unless of course if I had already gone to school…" Fred said "But I'll send you lots of letters" Asheara gave a weak smile. Of course, Fred was missed in their household. Fred hugged her so tight. "I maybe far away from you, but my heart always belong to you"

"Promise?" Asheara said.

"Promise" Fred replied.

But deep inside, Fred was in daggers. He has to leave Asheara; he could not afford to have Asheara involved in his life especially when in times like this. She's defenseless… Then Fred remembered what Dumbledore said… '_Fred, it's alright to fall in love to a muggle, it's not a sin, it's a blessing. But you have to protect her now that lord Voldemort is back Voldemort always target the people we love, we need to protect our loved ones. Then maybe, after all these disasters, you may live with her'_

Dumbledore's right. Asheara is very vulnerable, she can't protect herself. But what should he do to protect her? No… He has no idea. She'll be hurt if he says he has to leave her for good. No… no one must know what Fred is, even Asheara, to protect her.

At Grimmauld place, George was with Bill playing exploding snap. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were there and were entertained by the game. Everyone was doing their job quite well, now that Fred came home unharmed. As the game ended, Bill was talking to everyone.

"So, anything new with Fred?" Bill asked.

"Well… hmmm, I can't really say there' something new with him" George said. "Because he's always full of surprises" Ron and Ginny laughed, Bill sniggered and Hermione smiled.

"He's always the mastermind in comes of mischief." Bill said.

"Yea, and speaking of mischief," George split into a mischievous grin that Fred usually wore. "He has done a little 'mischief' the night I went to his bedroom in that muggle girl's house. So I decided to skip the scene rather than seeing them smooch together"

"Really?" Bill said in a surprised tone. Ron and Ginny laughed even harder.

"Yea, it's hard to skip the scene especially when Fred closed the door" George said grimaced his face.

"Then how did you escape?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Well, the window was open, so I have to jump outside." George said showing his bruised arm. Ginny laughed and laughed.

"So, he loves this muggle?" Hermione said.

"I don't know…" George said shrugging. "Oh, what he'll say to Angelina"

"So he has this something to Angelina then!" Ron said.

"Yea…" George said.

"I think this muggle girl love him also" Hermione said.

"What made you said that?" George asked.

"Because, the other day I don't know I think it was when Fred had gone missing, she was frantic! Looking for a tall, red-headed guy. And she kept on muttering his name" Hermione said pensively.

"Shame, she had to fall at an inconvenient time" Bill said nodding.

"What does this muggle girl looked like?" Ginny asked.

"Hmmm let's see, I think her name was Asheara or something, she was about I think 5 feet tall. Petite one; she's a Chinese girl, with jet black hair till on waist. Exotic beauty if you ask me" George said.

"So Fred will be living with us, won't he?" Ginny asked.

"Of course!" Bill said "He has a year to finish at Hogwarts"

Night came so fast for Fred's liking, he has to go back to Grimmauld place. Asheara was to spend her night alone, but happily, her father is coming home. At Grimmauld place, Fred was eating his mother's stew with much gusto.

"Can I have more?" Fred said finishing his 2nd bowl of stew.

"Sure Fred" Mrs. Weasley said lovingly as she ladle another serving to Fred's bowl.

"Boy, you sure have a lot of appetite" George said.

"Well, if I feed you for three weeks with nothing but rice, tofu, vegetables, and some noodles. Won't you be hungry?" Fred snapped back.

After meal, they were hurried to go to bed because the adults have meeting with the order. Tired, Fred climbed onto his bed and tried to sleep. George slept easily and noisily. Fred tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep; he kept on thinking of Asheara.

Little he did know… that something uneventful will about to take place.

Asheara and her father were watching some horror film and were in deep conversations about Fred. Mr. Lee was happy to see his daughter had regained her cheerfulness. Ever since Asheara was betrayed in sorts of way, he didn't see his daughter smiling naturally anymore.

"Do you love him, Ashie?" Mr. Lee said.

"Well..." Asheara blushed.

"I think you do" He said smiling. Just then, a knock came from the front door. "I'll get it"

Asheara waited for her father to speak, Asheara turned to see who that unexpected guest. To her horror, she saw a familiar figure… holding what looked like a gun.

"Where is she?" Shouted Max Carlton.

"She's not here! Get out or I'll call the police!" Mr. Lee said. Asheara understood what Mr. Lee said. She quickly goes to the telephone and called the police department.

"LPD, how may we help you?" says the other voice

"Please help us! There's a madman on our doorsteps, carrying a gun—" She could hear grunts of people, apparently fighting for the gun.

"Please hurry!" Then she heard it… a gunshot. Asheara trembled and peek slowly to see who was hit. To her horror, Max turned up, with an insane smile on his face.

"Ash… I missed you" He said softly but coldly.

"Stay away from me!" Asheara screamed. Max lunged towards her but Asheara get away quickly. She climbed stairs she could hear more gunshots. She went to Fred's room and stared at the open window; she locked the door and opened the window. Sirens were sounding afar.

"HELP!" Asheara screamed. Several neighbor's light went on and the police arrived. But she saw Max was running away… then she went downstairs for her dad.

When she saw her father… he was rained with gunshots. The police came in looked at the dead. Asheara run towards her dad and hugged him. Blood were staining her clothes, she don't care. She cried. "_ba ba? Ba Ba! Qing bu qu…ba ba…' (Father? Father! please don't go/leave... father)  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Charms…

Fred woke up. He wanted to see Asheara after breakfast. He went down without waking George up, he found his mum and dad were on the breakfast table discussing something about Harry Potter's security. They hushed up as they saw Fred on the picture.

"Hello Fred, dear" His mother said. "Do you want some porridge, dear?"

"Sure Mum…" Fred said and turned to his Father. "Dad… can I go to the muggle London?"

"You have to ask your mother" Arthur said kindly. Fred looked at his mother reproachfully.

"Mum?" Fred said sweetly. Molly gave an 'if you have to' shrug as she placed a tray in front of Fred containing a bowl of porridge, his tea and two buttered toasts.

So with that, Fred went to dress up and armed himself with a wand. He passed George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny grouped in the sitting room and looked at him with smugness on their expression. When Fred reached out the door, he heard a shrill laughter from the sitting room. Fred shook his head and apparated.

When Fred reached the subdivision, it was crowded with people. They were watching at Asheara's home gates. Fred's heart hammered as he approached closer; there were police cars and some vans. Fred pushed his was through the crowd and saw the house. There were yellow tapes at the gates and the entrance of the house was splashed with blood.

"What happened here?" Fred asked urgently as he approach a police.

"Murder sonny" Said a middle-aged man waving his police cap.

"Mur—who died?" Fred asked turning pale.

"Mr. Lee, John… tsk he was a great doctor" Said the police sympathetically.

"Where's his daughter?" Fred asked.

"Down at the mobile kid… she refused to go to the police department. Says she's…" Before the police could finish his answer, Fred hurriedly went to the police mobile. Then he saw her, covered with a wool blanket, staring at the ground with her bloodshot eyes. Fred went closer with his pale face. Asheara stared at him, tears poured down on her pale face. She looked miserable.

"Asheara…" Fred said. Asheara jumped and embraced him and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Fred… He's gone!" Asheara said. "He's gone…"

"I'm sorry…" Fred said as he caressed her back.

"He killed my dad…" Asheara said while sobbing. "Max Carlton killed my dad…"

Fred accompanied Asheara to her cousin's flat near grimmauld place. Her cousin, Danise; was a married woman and 5 months pregnant. Danise console with her sympathetically. Fred sat in a corner at the kitchen, watching a distressed Asheara. He always hated to see Asheara looking so depressed. She will stay there until she had found a place to live in. Her dad left her too much fortune to carry on, but it was still useless if her dad wasn't with her.

Time passed by, and Fred has to go home.

"I'll come back tomorrow Ash, don't worry" Fred said hugging a still distressed Asheara.

"Alright… Take care" Asheara said.

Fred walked away, stopping in front of Grimmauld place. He looked back at the flat across the street. It was already closed; it was already safe for him to go inside.

George, Ginny and Ron were playing exploding snap when Fred came in. George looked at his twin with surprise. "What's with you?" George asked. Fred looked at him warily.

"Asheara's dad was killed last night" Fred said as he slouched on one couch. They looked at one another, surprised of the story.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Max, her friend, the one who tried to force her the night I had the accident… visit her with a gun and shot her father when he tried protecting her…" Fred answered; Hermione clasped her hand on her mouth.

"How's Asheara?" Ginny asked.

"She's… she's distressed of course" Fred said.

"Then… what're you going to do now?" George asked. Fred looked at him meaningfully.

"Going to make something" Fred said and George followed him to their bedroom.

"What's up?" George asked as they reached their bedroom.

"Help me" Fred broke off. "I don't want something to happen to her."

"Okay… what do you want me to do?" George asked.

"Protean charm…" Fred said.

Morning came and Fred left early in the morning. He went across the street to accompany Asheara at the burial. He was wearing black coat of course, it was a bright sunny day. Asheara was already dressed, Black dress with a coat. The dress didn't suit her… it was far too depressing. At the moment she saw Fred, she flung herself towards him as though he was her strength.

Danise didn't say anything… she was wearing a black dress also. Then, they rode a car towards the London Memorial Park. Fred was very quiet all the moment. He saw people come and go and made some last words for Mr. Lee. He couldn't hear them though… his mind seemed to blur with anxiety. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Asheara moved away to tell her final good-bye to her father.

After the burial, they went home with Asheara clutching her father's picture frame. Fred went quietly together with Asheara. Danise prepared some strong tea for the three, appalled to say anything. When they were alone, Fred grabbed Asheara's hand. She turned at him; her eyes were swollen with tears.

"Ash… I want you to have something…" Fred said, he reaches something from his pocket and withdraw 2 chained necklaces with pendants. One pendant was beaded round attached to the heart pendant of the other.

"They're beautiful" She said smiling.

"Which one do you like?" Fred asked as he separated both pendants.

"The heart one… why?" Asheara asked

"Because both of these were meant to attach to each other, so I'll have the round one" Fred said grinning. "If you need me, press your lips against this pendant, and I'll come." Asheara kissed the pendant.

"I love you, Fred" Asheara said.

"I love you too…" Fred said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Oblivion…

End of July is near… nothing eventful really happened unless if one counts the mischief Fred and George pulled together. The Weasleys were being busy now that the order has meetings now and then that the children were hauled to clean the whole place. Fred still go out to see Asheara every now and then, she was slightly cheerful.

It was already evening. Asheara was quite alone in the flat because Danise went out with her husband on a party. She was sitting in the sofa when there was a knock on the door. Asheara turned to the wall clock… half past seven. She went to open the door and to her surprise it was Max.

"Hello again" He said insanely, he was fumbling a knife.

"M-Max!" Asheara stuttered to her horror. She suddenly tried to close the door but Max was stronger. Asheara run towards her room and hid inside the cabinet. She was trembling. Max was prowling at the flat; he was now carrying a gun.

"Ash… stop hiding" Max said softly. "Because I can find you."

Fred on the other hand was enjoying his meal with the rest of the order. They were discussing something merrily when Fred suddenly felt heat on his chest. Fred suddenly grabbed the necklace that made the occupants to stare at him.

Fred looked at the pendant then distant murmurs can be heard… "_Fred… help me…"_ Asheara said. Fred turned pale then another sound came. "_There you are Ash!"_

"Mum, I got to go" Fred said and without warning Fred went running at the door with George following his trail. Fred apparated, George grabbed Fred's sleeve that he was side-long apparate with Fred.

Fred and George found themselves in the living room. Fred looked at George and beckoned him to keep quiet. They reached Asheara's room and opened the door quietly.

"… I have to kill you" Max said. "Or else other person will have you" Asheara was struggling. Max was gripping Asheara's throat on one hand while the other was pointing the gun on her face.

Fred felt some surge of anger as he saw this scene. "Let-Go-Of-Her" Fred said in a dangerous tone clutching his wand. Max turned hand still on Asheara's throat.

"F-Fred" Asheara gasped. Max pointed his gun on Fred. George was readying his wand.

"So… you're the one?" Max said.

"Yeah, it's me. Let go of her" Fred said.

"It's easy for you to say when I have to kill both of you" Max said insanely pointing the gun to a struggling Asheara.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Fred said and the gun was snapped from Max's hand. He was staring from his hand to an angry Fred. Fred was pointing his wand at him. "I said let go of her!"

"Or what, Poke that thing on me?" Max said and he withdraw a knife from his pocket.

"_Protego!" _George chant and Max was thrown backwards. Asheara was watching at them with utter bewilderment.

"_Levilocorpus!" _Fred said pointing his wand at Max, hatred was etched on his face. George hurried towards Asheara's aid. "You'll regret what you've done, _Reducto_!" Fred said and the things in the bedroom exploded and the shards of everything hit Max. Then Max fell, bleeding profusely.

"Fred, stop it, now" George said.

"Fred?" Asheara said uncertainly. Fred stopped and watched at the cowered Max who was moaning in pain. Fred turned to Asheara who was very pale and had bruises around her neck.

"Asheara…" Fred said and she embraced him weakly.

"Fred… what… what have you done?" Asheara stammered, scared of him, she was moving away.

"Ash, please bear with me" Fred said going closer towards Asheara who was moving away from him. "Listen to me, I only done it…"

"You killed him…" Asheara said softly, she was now crying. Fred continued to move closer. "Stay away from me…"

"Asheara, please hear me out" Fred said.

"No… you killed him!" Asheara yelled. Asheara was so scared of the things she saw, she was afraid of Fred… "You were all the same!"

"What—"You're all the same… you're going to hurt me…"

"No Asheara, we came to save you" George said.

"No…" ASheara said as Fred grabbed her wrists.

"Ash, listen to me…" Asheara was struggling to break free. "Ash… listen to me… LISTEN TO ME!" Fred yelled and Asheara's body felt rigid, though shaken. "No one's going to hurt you, I won't hurt you…" Asheara continued to sob.

"How did you come in…" Asheara said choking.

"I heard your voice…" Fred said. "I'm a wizard…"

"Fred you shouldn't have…" George said.

"Please do not lie to me…" Asheara said.

"I'm not lying Ash…" Fred said gripping Asheara's wrist. He felt a lump on his throat… why won't Asheara believe them? Then he heard distant police sirens.

"We've got to move Fred… the ministry will arrive here any moment, they can detect magic you know" George said.

"I'm not leaving her…" Fred said looking at Asheara intently.

"Come on Fred! You know what the ministry's like. I'm sure it will be a reason to sack dad!" George said and Fred slightly loosened his grip on Asheara. Asheara took the chance to push Fred and grab the gun.

"Ash… let go of that gun" Fred said anxiously.

"No!" Asheara said shaking madly.

"Please…" Fred pleaded. George looked at Fred then at the window. The cars were parked at the entrance.

"Fred… the police are here" George said. Fred pointed his wand at Asheara. "What are you doing?" George said alarmed as he saw Fred was smiling mischievously. "Fred… let go of the wand, you don't wanna hurt her"

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Fred said coolly.

"Fred, don't" George said.

"What are you going to do?" Asheara asked shaking. Fred laughed unpleasantly.

"To get what you deserved" Fred said. Asheara stiffened and looked at him.

"Fred?" Asheara called uncertainly. Fred went closer at Asheara and caressed her. "Don't touch me…"

The police were moving to the door, when they hear a shrill scream…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Unfounded Memories…

'_Dear Diary, It's been two years… no one really knows what happened to Max Carlton… they said he was killed and I was just there holding a knife and a gun. Good thing the jury was in favor of me saying that I was just trying to protect myself. But the thing is… I don't remember me killing him. The doctors examined me and said there's no drug effect on me. It was still a mystery. _

_ Maybe I was blinded by the death of my dad that I made it. Yes, that must be it. After the trial, it's good to be back here and to spend Christmas at St. Ottery Cathpole Village. This was my hometown; this is where my mum died. I have to stay here because of the property itself. _

_ I gotta go now, do printings at the print shop… nice chatting with you diary _

_Sincerely, Asheara…_

Asheara flipped closed her diary. She's been writing to it ever since her trial. She felt she ought to confide to someone. A diary was a nice idea. Asheara grabbed her coat, and went outside her house. It was raining with snow; she has to print those Christmas cards. Only two days then it will be Christmas and she hasn't been able to get those printed because of heavy work load. Though she's just 19, she was hired as an assistant clothes designer.

The village shops were crowded with people doing their last minute shopping. Asheara smiled, they were so lucky that they can spend their time with families, friends and love ones. Love ones… does she even have one?

She reached the printing shop. Inside were at least two male customers of same height and the lady who owns the printing shop. Asheara peered at the window and observed, they were laughing. The lady spotted Asheara and waved to come in. The other customers turned to see the newcomer.

"Hey Ash! What's up?" The lady asked.

"Fine, uhm have you got the cards printed Dane?" Asheara asked, not minding the two customers.

"Oh yeah, it was finished but, we couldn't give it to you till tomorrow." Dane said. "Pete wants to add some finishing touch with it. Why can't you give him a chance, after all you're both single" One of the customers made a sound and Asheara sighed.

"For the last time, I would say no." Asheara said. Then another sound was made by the customer that Asheara turned at the customers. She just realized that they were twins, red hair, freckly face and same height. One of them looked at Asheara intimately while the other one was shocked.

"Oh yeah, these are Fred and George. They were doing some card tricks a while ago" Dane said smiling.

"I see" Asheara said. She turned to the twins and held her hand. "I'm Asheara Lee"

"George Weasley" George said shaking her hand.

"Fredric Weasley" Fred said and shook her hand. Asheara felt something odd… her heart gave a few skips as she held his hand. His deep grey eyes told her, she knew him by chance.

"Pleased… to meet you" Asheara said quietly. "Have we met before?"

"Err… no" Fred said looking at her.

"I see, nice meeting you anyway." Asheara said and turned to Dane. "I'll be back tomorrow at the same time. Hope I'll get those cards" Asheara said smiling.

"Okay, bye" Dane said. Fred's eyes followed her… His heart was beating fast but pain was not leaving him. George thumped Fred's back.

"Don't tell me…" George said.

"No… I'll not" Fred said. Then, George turned to Dane.

"So, where were we?" George grinned and Dane giggled.

The next day come. Fred and George were on their room; Fred was dressing to get to town. George was grinning at him

"You're going to see her… aren't you?" George said.

"Yeah, why?" Fred said defensively.

"Nothing, let me come with you" George said. "I've enjoyed flirting with that girl.

"Git" Fred muttered and George laughed.

Both of them were heading to the kitchen for something to eat. They had permission from their mother earlier. As they were closing to the kitchen, they could hear conversations.

"…Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock —"

"I beg your pardon?" said Fred's voice as the twins entered the kitchen. "Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them."

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," said Ron grumpily, "and then I'll be

able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and putting his feet up

On it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a — whoops-a-daisy!"

"You made me do that!" said Ron angrily, sucking his cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm

seventeen —"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," yawned Fred.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," said George, "what is this we

hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called — unless our information is faulty —

Lavender Brown?"

Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts. "Mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," said Fred. "I really don't know how you think of them. No,

what we wanted to know was... how did it happen?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Did she have an accident or something?"

"What?"

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!" Mrs. Weasley entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand,

"Ron!" she said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I wont," said Ron, "let you see," he added under his breath, as he turned back to the sprout mountain.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," said George.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny —" "— that'll make Ginny's Christmas —" muttered Fred. "—everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mrs. Weasley, sounding slightly harassed.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred. Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered. "No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred, as Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen. "Well, let's get going, then, George."

"What are you two up to?" asked Ron. "Cant you help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too!"

"No, I don't think we can do that," said Fred seriously. "It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs —" "— and if you want people to help you, Ron," added George, throwing the paper airplane at him, "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous. . , almost like real magic. ..."

So, Fred and George went out grinning at each other. They apparated to the alley nearest to the paper shop. Fred and George peeked at the shop, Asheara was there probably waiting for her orders. George gestured to Fred to go in, but Fred shook his head. But George was making some non-verbal urge to Fred that he should go in there and talk to Asheara. Yet again, Fred simply shook his head but he was eyeing at Asheara with some look of longing ness. George gave an audible intake of Breath that was loud enough to make anyone to turn around.

Asheara turned her head and saw no one at the door. She walked to the entrance to look if someone was there.

"Ash, here's your order" Dane said. Asheara turned and took the order.

"Thanks Dane, happy holidays" Asheara said

"Happy holidays" Dane greeted back as Asheara left the shop.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 what hurts the most…?

Ever since Fred watched Asheara as she left the shop, he followed her quietly until they reached her house. After that day, Fred observed her every night as she fell asleep. He would watch her willingly and he longed to caress her face. There are some occasions when Fred went in her room just to watch her sleeping soundly. Sometimes, he would laugh when Asheara was muttering something funny.

"Why don't you just talk to her and reverse the spell?" George asked grumpily one night when Fred was readying himself to apparate to Asheara's house.

"I don't want to" Fred said looking at George helplessly.

"Why?" George asked. Fred sighed and sat on the opposite bed on their flat at diagon alley.

"Because… it's like what you said before George…" Fred said. "She must be safe from me. Many death eaters will get a hold on her."

"Fair point, that one. But you're going crazy about this stuff! You're just endangering yourself y'know." George said.

"I know, but I would give anything just to see her. Just to know she's breathing peacefully… just to know she's alive so I won't lose hope" Fred said seriously. George shook his head.

"I never imagined I'd see you like this, Fred. So serious" George said. "If you loved her so much, why do you still keep away?"

"Like I told you, I don't want to hurt her" Fred said.

"Any other reason?" George said.

"None" Fred answered stiffly.

"Come on, I'm your twin! I know there is other reason" George said indignantly. Fred Hesitated but gave up.

"Alright… I'll tell you this." Fred said. "Promise you won't laugh because I'll hex you"

"When did I laugh about serious matters?" George said.

"Like every time" Fred scowled.

"Oh, go on then" George said.

Asheara was watching her favorite late night show, but her thoughts were not focused on the show. She was merely watching, but she was still thinking about her past events. There were some missing links that she could not even fill in. She cannot remember her committing murder, the missing memories of three weeks of July and she even could not remember when somebody said she was living with a guy.

Is this amnesia?

_Probably… _

How did I have it? I can't recall having an accident…

_Maybe its how it worked maybe you forget everything when you got your memories back…_

Very funny… it doesn't work like that, does it?

_I don't know…_

Asheara snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a faint popping noise somewhere. She stood up and investigated the hallways, but there was no one there. It was odd… Maybe the house was haunted? She thought, but she chuckled at this idea. So she resolved by going to bed already.

By the time she was turning her back, she smelled something. It was some strong odor, but was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. It was some familiar odor that she was fond of, something that brought her some memories of some faceless guy. No, it's not perfume, but odor… She shook her head of amusement.

She was climbing the stairs; the odor would follow her… why though? Then Asheara lie on her bed and fell asleep. Fred revealed himself by deactivating the illusion charm. He watched her. He sat on a chair beside her bed and continued watching her intently. How he wanted to touch her face, how he wanted to reverse the spell, how he wanted… to tell her he loves her very much. If he could, then he would… he can't and he won't. For the reason he said to George earlier that night.

Then, he saw something glitter on her neck… he examined it closely, to find out it was the very necklace that he gave her two years ago. He smiled… because he was also wearing the partner of that necklace ever since they departed.

"It's hard like this Ash… but I have to…"

Time passed by after that very event. Albus Dumbledore died after three days because as they said, Severus Snape killed him. Fred kept his spirits up, he was still joking around people to cover up the feeling of loneliness. He still kept visiting Asheara but twice a week or once. Sometimes few times a month after Bill and Fleur's wedding last August. It was becoming hard for Fred to visit her. He was not drawing some attention that might hurt Asheara.

What hurts the most is that when he, Fred; doing everything to see her and Asheara doesn't mind it. But how can she? She doesn't know about him. She doesn't know that she loved him, that it was him that prevented her to go out on a date with another guy. Not that Fred interfered, but she just don't feel going out with someone. She felt as though she was waiting for someone that made her heart closed for several men who offered their heart to her.

One afternoon in June, Dane visits Asheara for some coffee and éclairs. They were discussing some topics mainly for girly stuffs. Dane was discussing how Pete, the one who wants to become Asheara's boyfriend; became Dane's boyfriend.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that" Asheara said cheerfully.

"I think he gave up on you" Dane said sympathetically. "Why didn't you choose him? He was rich, handsome, and not to mention a gentleman." Asheara thought for a moment.

"That's because I just don't feel to like him. He ought to find someone better, now he found you" She said smiling. "I'm still waiting for someone though"

"Who?" Dane asked

"I don't know" Asheara said and Dane laughed. "What?"

"How could you wait for someone you don't know?" Dane asked mockingly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure" Asheara replied pensively. "I think this knows why" Asheara said pointing her chest.

"What—your necklace knows?" Dane asked dumbfounded.

"No, my heart knows" Asheara said smiling.

"Oh… Anyways, nice necklace" Dane said. "Where'd you get it?"

"This?" Asheara asked. She gave this a great thought… because she didn't know where she'd got it. "It didn't occur to me who gave it to me…" Dane was raising her eyebrows at Asheara. "But you know, every time I go to sleep, I would touch this without knowing why…"

"Why would you do that?" Dane asked curiously.

"I don't know, and then I feel like someone was watching me when I sleep. It started Christmas before last Christmas. Every evening I could feel his or her presence… but these past few months, I rarely got that feeling…" Asheara said sadly. "I feel like… I was protected when that presence was around me…"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 what hurts the most…?

Ever since Fred watched Asheara as she left the shop, he followed her quietly until they reached her house. After that day, Fred observed her every night as she fell asleep. He would watch her willingly and he longed to caress her face. There are some occasions when Fred went in her room just to watch her sleeping soundly. Sometimes, he would laugh when Asheara was muttering something funny.

"Why don't you just talk to her and reverse the spell?" George asked grumpily one night when Fred was readying himself to apparate to Asheara's house.

"I don't want to" Fred said looking at George helplessly.

"Why?" George asked. Fred sighed and sat on the opposite bed on their flat at diagon alley.

"Because… it's like what you said before George…" Fred said. "She must be safe from me. Many death eaters will get a hold on her."

"Fair point, that one. But you're going crazy about this stuff! You're just endangering yourself y'know." George said.

"I know, but I would give anything just to see her. Just to know she's breathing peacefully… just to know she's alive so I won't lose hope" Fred said seriously. George shook his head.

"I never imagined I'd see you like this, Fred. So serious" George said. "If you loved her so much, why do you still keep away?"

"Like I told you, I don't want to hurt her" Fred said.

"Any other reason?" George said.

"None" Fred answered stiffly.

"Come on, I'm your twin! I know there is other reason" George said indignantly. Fred Hesitated but gave up.

"Alright… I'll tell you this." Fred said. "Promise you won't laugh because I'll hex you"

"When did I laugh about serious matters?" George said.

"Like every time" Fred scowled.

"Oh, go on then" George said.

Asheara was watching her favorite late night show, but her thoughts were not focused on the show. She was merely watching, but she was still thinking about her past events. There were some missing links that she could not even fill in. She cannot remember her committing murder, the missing memories of three weeks of July and she even could not remember when somebody said she was living with a guy.

Is this amnesia?

_Probably… _

How did I have it? I can't recall having an accident…

_Maybe its how it worked maybe you forget everything when you got your memories back…_

Very funny… it doesn't work like that, does it?

_I don't know…_

Asheara snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a faint popping noise somewhere. She stood up and investigated the hallways, but there was no one there. It was odd… Maybe the house was haunted? She thought, but she chuckled at this idea. So she resolved by going to bed already.

By the time she was turning her back, she smelled something. It was some strong odor, but was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. It was some familiar odor that she was fond of, something that brought her some memories of some faceless guy. No, it's not perfume, but odor… She shook her head of amusement.

She was climbing the stairs; the odor would follow her… why though? Then Asheara lie on her bed and fell asleep. Fred revealed himself by deactivating the illusion charm. He watched her. He sat on a chair beside her bed and continued watching her intently. How he wanted to touch her face, how he wanted to reverse the spell, how he wanted… to tell her he loves her very much. If he could, then he would… he can't and he won't. For the reason he said to George earlier that night.

Then, he saw something glitter on her neck… he examined it closely, to find out it was the very necklace that he gave her two years ago. He smiled… because he was also wearing the partner of that necklace ever since they departed.

"It's hard like this Ash… but I have to…"

Time passed by after that very event. Albus Dumbledore died after three days because as they said, Severus Snape killed him. Fred kept his spirits up, he was still joking around people to cover up the feeling of loneliness. He still kept visiting Asheara but twice a week or once. Sometimes few times a month after Bill and Fleur's wedding last August. It was becoming hard for Fred to visit her. He was not drawing some attention that might hurt Asheara.

What hurts the most is that when he, Fred; doing everything to see her and Asheara doesn't mind it. But how can she? She doesn't know about him. She doesn't know that she loved him, that it was him that prevented her to go out on a date with another guy. Not that Fred interfered, but she just don't feel going out with someone. She felt as though she was waiting for someone that made her heart closed for several men who offered their heart to her.

One afternoon in June, Dane visits Asheara for some coffee and éclairs. They were discussing some topics mainly for girly stuffs. Dane was discussing how Pete, the one who wants to become Asheara's boyfriend; became Dane's boyfriend.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that" Asheara said cheerfully.

"I think he gave up on you" Dane said sympathetically. "Why didn't you choose him? He was rich, handsome, and not to mention a gentleman." Asheara thought for a moment.

"That's because I just don't feel to like him. He ought to find someone better, now he found you" She said smiling. "I'm still waiting for someone though"

"Who?" Dane asked

"I don't know" Asheara said and Dane laughed. "What?"

"How could you wait for someone you don't know?" Dane asked mockingly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure" Asheara replied pensively. "I think this knows why" Asheara said pointing her chest.

"What—your necklace knows?" Dane asked dumbfounded.

"No, my heart knows" Asheara said smiling.

"Oh… Anyways, nice necklace" Dane said. "Where'd you get it?"

"This?" Asheara asked. She gave this a great thought… because she didn't know where she'd got it. "It didn't occur to me who gave it to me…" Dane was raising her eyebrows at Asheara. "But you know, every time I go to sleep, I would touch this without knowing why…"

"Why would you do that?" Dane asked curiously.

"I don't know, and then I feel like someone was watching me when I sleep. It started Christmas before last Christmas. Every evening I could feel his or her presence… but these past few months, I rarely got that feeling…" Asheara said sadly. "I feel like… I was protected when that presence was around me…"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 my last breathe…

After that conversation with Dane, Asheara went to her bedroom. Hoping that she could feel the very same presence of someone watching over her. Though Dane said that it was creepy, but for her it was rather sweet and pleasing. That someone was getting himself little sleep just to watch her at night.

Asheara kip on her bed staying awake. She was fully determined to see who it was or what it was that watched her. But she felt worried that she doesn't know why. She kept on turning and tossing on her bed uneasy to get herself to rest but not to sleep. It was one of the most uncomfortable night of her life… it was kind of terrible that her heart kept on pounding that she doesn't know the reasons behind it.

It was already dawn… Asheara still can't sleep. Then she felt something hot on her chest, she felt it and grabbed her necklace and looked at it closely. Then distant sound came out saying '_Asheara… I—love… you...' _and some distant breath was living it, it was one of the most familiar sound… but where had she heard it? She could not understand, then other voices formed and explosions can be heard. She was becoming scared, but determined to hear more.

"No_-no—no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"_

_ "Get down!" _Another explosion was heard_. "Percy, come on, we've got to move!"_

_"Percy!"_

_ "Percy, you can't do anything for him! We're going to—""It brought friends!"_

_ "Let's move, NOW!"_

The voices died down… Asheara looked at the necklace… Who's Fred and Percy? Then, without realization, tears were forming her eyes… but why?

Pain was not leaving her, it throbbed painfully on her chest that it was unbearable. It felt like losing her father again…

Two days after that incident, Asheara felt depressed… no… more like mourning, but why? There are so many questions unanswered about her that made her furious. She could not even explain all those things that made her confuse. She felt something lost in her, and that necklace made everything confusing. What was it? The more questions added. But how can she answer those questions if there are missing links on her past? How would she be able to understand everything? Why is she mourning?

These questions seemed never ending… it felt as thought the world was trying to kill her sanity. It drives her mad! Maybe she's crazy? But she's still thinking straight! How come she couldn't remember any damned single thing?

She was so furious that she was very deranged.

That day… it was drizzling. Asheara decided to visit her mother's grave… it may seemed funny but she felt she could feel comfort. She wore her white dress with black coat; she grabbed her keys and her umbrella.

She went outside to go to the cemetery. It was not that far… so she just walked clutching her umbrella until she reached a black gate and gloomy picture of the park greeted her. On her way to the tombstone of her mother, a slight breeze blew against her face that made her turn her face to distant place. There was some burial going on… there were many people in black.

The scene made her sad… It was like this one when she buried her parents… Lately, her father… but then, to her amazement, there was someone who was consoling her at that time. She could not remember again who.

Then, something urged her to go and just witness the burial… She could see people standing in rows, either crying or talking; she could not tell. Most of the mourners were young people about her age, few were old of age. She was already at the back row; there was a balding man with a sobbing plump woman on his side, who was making some speech to the departed. Asheara noticed that in front rows were filled with red hair people; even the balding man's hair was red. Maybe… this was the person's family.

Then the man and woman went to sit down on their place, then another red hair stood and make his was to the front. He was tall, freckly, having those familiar grey eyes and the brilliant red hair. Asheara realized that this was the twin she met almost three years ago. But where's his twin?

"Good afternoon… I…" George said obviously lost for words. Asheara looked at him… his pain seemed beyond grief. Then, it dawned on Asheara… maybe it was his twin that had been lost? She thought. Then this thought cause a great pang on her chest that she could not resist crying. So she sobbed, but listened to what the twin was about to say. "I… I never thought this pain could be so unbearable… Fred and I were in everything together, in mischief, in trouble and in adventures. It usually drives my mum crazy…" he added with a small smile. The plump woman sobbed even harder and George looked down hiding his tears that were slowly pouring from his face. "We are carefree, we developed our skills, and we were successful. It was thanks to Fred that we came up with a joke shop, he mostly planned everything and I helped him thought of mischievous things as our products. But there is one thing that most of us don't know about Fred that he only told me… Fred was a very romantic man" Some chuckled at this comment, others smiled including Asheara. "Well—the day he had an accident and lost his memories… he met a girl named Asheara…"

At this point, Asheara looked up on him… She couldn't believe her ears. Maybe… this was another Asheara? But as far as se knows, her name was unique… "You see… this girl seemed to have strike him hard, because he really wants her protected. I could even remember the day he removed the memories about him on the night someone tried to kill Asheara." Asheara remembered Max… "He used oblivion to take away those memories… why? It's because he don't want death eaters to get a hold on her and use her against him or any of us. I witnessed him how he tried to forget her, but he couldn't. Then two years ago it's before Christmas that he saw her again at the village on some paper shop. Since then, he couldn't resist watching her every night while she sleeps. He told me that he longed to touch her face and caress her… But when you-know-who was gaining power, he decided to stop frequently see her… to protect her again. I could say… Fred loved that girl. She was very lucky to have a man like him and yet destiny was unfriendly that they have to spend each time apart from each other. Fred hadn't left us though… because he is always here" George pointed his chest.

The rain pounded more… And Asheara to move forward, letting her umbrella to fall off her grip. She was already doused with heavy rain… Others were dispersing out of thin air others remained in their position.

George looked at Asheara, shocked. Other people were also staring at her wondering who she was. George stepped away from the center and gave way to Asheara.

Asheara faced them all, her eyes were blood shot yet she looked at them fully. "I'm sorry to have stormed in without any notice… I'm—I'm Asheara Lee…" She gave a little whimper. "I've never understood everything that had happened in my life; I can't even put two links together because I never understood it. Then the answer was here all along… No wonder I didn't understand everything… because parts of my memories were removed. No wonder I stayed single ever since my dad died for the reason I was waiting for someone I don't know. No wonder he was ever so familiar when I saw his face two years ago. No wonder my heart gave a happy jolt when we held each other's hand the day we met. No wonder I felt his presence as I slept clutching the necklace that told me he loved me. No wonder I cried every time I recall everything about him. No wonder my heart gave an unbearable pain when I saw this funeral. No wonder… when I heard his name… he died, and my heart was bleeding to death…" Asheara stared at the people in front of her who were all looking surprised at her. Others were crying with her including George and his family.

"I always wondered why I felt this way… I always ask myself why? I always tried to remember everything but I can't. All I can remember is the way my heart recognized him when he was near me… I didn't know that I had loved him... maybe… that's why the wind had urged me to come here… to say good-bye to Fred…"

Chapter 16 Long lost Memories and the Reason

After the funeral, the Weasleys brought her to the burrow for some strong tea. Asheara was too much in pain to realize that she walked into a wizard's house. She sat in the Weasley's kitchen with a warm wool blanket to cover her body. Hermione gave her some spare clothes. When the tea was prepared, they all gathered at the kitchen.

"We haven't properly introduced," Said the balding old man with a lopsided eye glass. "I'm Arthur Weasley, Fred's Father" Asheara stood up and shook his hand.

"My name's Molly Weasley, Fred's mother" The plump woman said with swollen eyes.

"I'm Bill; Fred's eldest brother—and this is my wife, Fleur" Bill said taking her hand in turn to shake.

"Eet eez a pleasure to meet you" Fleur said smiling taking her hand in turn.

"I'm Charles, 2nd eldest" Charlie said shaking Asheara's hand who nodded to him

"I'm Percy" Said a guy with horn-rimmed glasses.

"Percy… you were with Fred at his… departure…" Asheara said. All of them stared at her.

"Well, you already knew me…" George said smiling, Asheara smiled also.

"I'm Ron" Ron said gloomily and shook her hand.

"Ginny," Ginny said smiling

"Hermione Granger" Hermione said ASheara looked at her.

"I've seen you before…" Asheara said

"Yes, I was the one you've bumped when you were looking for a missing Fred." Hermione said.

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry said taking her hand in turn. Asheara smiled at them all.

"I'm Asheara Lee…" ASheara said.

"If you wanted to, I could reverse the spell Fred placed on you so you can remember everything. Asheara stared at him and nodded. George pulled out his wand and said, "_Prior Incantato Obliviato_"

In flashes, Asheara could see the missing parts of her memory… the night she saved Fred, the day she shouted at him, the day she cried for him, the day she pleaded for him to stay, the day he has to leave, the day her father died, the day Fred put a spell on her. After seeing these memories, she could clearly now remember everything. Then without any warning, tears started to pour again on her cheeks that she sobbed on George's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have p-panicked! I-I shouldn't h-have sent him away!" Asheara sobbed.

"It's alright… he only done it to protect you" George said.

"Then why should he remove my memories then we could spend more time together…" Asheara said.

"We were in difficult times. Death eaters are surely gone after you and use you. We only defeated Voldemort just two days ago…" George said. "HE was the most vicious dark wizard of all time"

"Then… you're all wizards…" Asheara said softly.

"You know… I always felt empty, I never given a thought about him…" Asheara said. "But why did he have to threaten me with his wand?"

"There are more deep reasons for that" George said. "I could show you that memory… all of you if we stepped into my memory in the pensive"

"No… it's for both of you," Arthur said quietly.

George took the pensive and laden it on the table. Asheara examined it with great interest. Then George took his wand and placed it on his temple and pulled a silvery substance and placed it on the basin. George offered his hand and Asheara took it. They fell into the memory of George…

They were inside of some sort of bedroom and Asheara noticed there were identical people inside. Two were the twins of faded color and one on her side. Another is that she saw herself clutching the gun pointing it at Fred.

_"Ash… let go of that gun" Fred said anxiously._

_ "No!" Asheara said shaking madly._

_ "Please…" Fred pleaded. George looked at Fred then at the window. The cars were parked at the entrance._

_ "Fred… the police are here" George said. Fred pointed his wand at Asheara. "What are you doing?" George said alarmed as he saw Fred was smiling mischievously. "Fred… let go of the wand, you don't wanna hurt her"_

_ "What do you think I'm going to do?" Fred said coolly._

_ "Fred, don't" George said._

_ "What are you going to do?" Asheara asked shaking. Fred laughed unpleasantly. _

_ "To get what you deserved" Fred said. Asheara stiffened and looked at him._

_ "Fred?" Asheara called uncertainly. Fred went closer at Asheara and caressed her. "Don't touch me…" Fred hugged her and got the gun out of her hand. _

_ "I'm going to remove you memories…" Fred muttered. _

_ "No you won't" Asheara said shaking._

_ "I must…" Fred said and Asheara was trying to get free. Asheara screamed of pain and fury as Fred gripped her hand tightly and muttered: "Obliviate" _

_ Together, George and Fred apparated as the door opened. _

Everything went black and another place. Both of Fred and George arrived at some place and peered outside the window.

_"Fred… you have to understand our position…" George said. Fred peered at the window as the police went inside the flat and ambulance was following the police cars. Then he saw it… a stretcher that carried an unconscious Asheara._

_ "I know George… I didn't know it was this painful. When you know everything about her and she doesn't know anything about you…" Fred said._

_ "Everything will be alright… after you-know-who's downfall, you can have her already" George said._

_ "I'll wait for that day…" _

Again, everything went black…

"So… you were trying to conceal everything from me?" Asheara asked

"Yeah, to save you…" George said. "But there's one very reason why he removed it." Then, the surroundings changed and again it was a bed room. But two beds were on it and Fred was standing preparing for something while George was sitting on the bed looking disgruntled.

_"Why don't you just talk to her and reverse the spell?" George asked grumpily when Fred was readying himself._

_ "I don't want to" Fred said looking at George helplessly._

_ "Why?" George asked. Fred sighed and sat on the opposite bed on their flat at diagon alley. _

_ "Because… it's like what you said before George…" Fred said. "She must be safe from me. Many death eaters will get a hold on her." _

_ "Fair point, that one. But you're going crazy about this stuff! You're just endangering yourself y'know." George said._

_ "I know, but I would give anything just to see her. Just to know she's breathing peacefully… just to know she's alive so I won't lose hope" Fred said seriously. George shook his head._

_ "I never imagined I'd see you like this, Fred. So serious" George said. "If you loved her so much, why do you still keep away?" _

_ "Like I told you, I don't want to hurt her" Fred said._

_ "Any other reason?" George said._

_ "None" Fred answered stiffly._

_ "Come on, I'm your twin! I know there is other reason" George said indignantly. Fred Hesitated but gave up._

_ "Alright… I'll tell you this." Fred said. "Promise you won't laugh because I'll hex you" _

_ "When did I laugh about serious matters?" George said._

_ "Like every time" Fred scowled._

_ "Oh, go on then" George said. Again Fred sighed._

_ "Okay… remember when she said that we guys were all the same?" Fred said_

_ "Yeah, what about it?" George said_

_ "Well obviously… she's hurt right" Fred said and George nodded. "She was all scared… and I couldn't bear to see her like that. It's all my fault if I didn't left her; I could save her… dad. She was broken… I resolved to remove her memories of me so that she'll forget that I exist. She needs someone who would never hurt her like I did last time, someone who will be there for her. Someone who could protect her day and night… I was afraid to let her think that I would hurt her… that she'll hate me forever so I resolved letting her forget me…"_

_ "But… if you're trying to protect her, why do you keep on visiting her?" George asked._

_ "Because… I can't resist it" Fred said. "This is the only way I could at least to keep myself near her. I never thought she could stay single until now. It was lucky… then after everything maybe could have her."_

_ "I see" George said seriously. _

_ "And do you know what hurts the most? It's being so close with her but you can't talk to her like you wanted to because of the condition. Then… you could see her walking away…away from you. But I was happy to watch her breathing…to watch her peacefully…" Fred said "Last time I told my self that I won't go and look for her presence…but I couldn't. She's so fragile and I want to check up on her every now and then. Just to know she's okay"_

George pulled Asheara to the present time… George and Asheara stared at the whole family.

"All these time, he was the one who watched me every night" Asheara said smiling.

"Yea, he's used to sneaking into the night" George said smirking. "But you know, he's never been like this to any girl. It was until he met you"

"I never thought Fred still longed for you" Ron said. Everyone stared at him and Hermione nudged him on his ribs. "I mean—last time, three years ago, he simply said he broke up with you, said he's has another girl" Hermione again nudged Ron on his ribs.

"What Ron meant, we were surprised that day when he said he would stop seeing you when all we know he was really crazy about you" Hermione said shooting furtive looks at Ron.

"He gave me this necklace, the day we buried my dad" Asheara took a chained with a heart pendant necklace and showed it to them. "I never give any thought who gave it to me then…" Hermione watched at the necklace. It has an unnatural gleam.

"There's a protean charm in it" Hermione said.

"What?" Arthur said.

"Protean Charm… we charmed it. It has a pair—here" George rummaged his pockets and drew a battered chained with round pendant necklace. "It became a total mess… because of the explosion." George said frowning.

"Why would he charm that object?" Percy said

"He said when Asheara is in trouble, he wants to know first hand and he'll apparate to her immediately." George said.

"The night… I mean dawn; I heard his voice calling my name…" Asheara said then looked at Percy. "Percy was yelling and I could hear explosions…"

"The charm Fred made is designed to hear the voices of someone when this someone calls the name of the other who held the pair!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Amazing!" Harry said. Asheara put the pendant together, it clicked and perfectly fit. Asheara smiled at this union.

"He used to say… these pendants were used to each other… though parted, but both will wait for the union…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Years later…

19 Years later, Asheara was already a married woman. She's married to a man named Orion Prewett, related to the weasleys at their mother's side. Orion is a wizard working at the ministry as an auror. They had two children namely Leilina Ginevra, 13; and Gideon Fredric, 11. Asheara was not unhappy marrying, in fact she was glad that she met someone that would help her carry on.

Both children start schooling at Hogwarts. Both sorted to Gryffindor. Many rumors said that they were in Gryffindor is that because of their uncles, the weasleys and the prewetts. Asheara was happily tending their home and she would drop in at the burrow when Molly invites them dinner every Thursday. It was quite a happy reunion with everyone in the family. James Sirius and Fred the second would make the entire racket to make things go worse. But Molly never fussed; in fact she was enjoyed by the mischief of her grandsons.

When alone, Asheara would visit her mother and Fred's grave to talk to. Not that she's all psyched up, but she felt like talking to the stone. This made Orion go nuts. He would never understand why a person talks to a stone.

"You're too thick to understand it Orion, I just wanted to talk to them" Asheara snapped at her husband. Asheara's physical features changed. She no longer has the waist length hair, but she reduced it to shoulder length. She was also gaining weight, but still she looked still beautiful even at 39 years of age.

"Alright, alright" Orion said sighing but still frowning at the thought. "Do you want me to side-long apparate with me before I go to work?" Orion offered.

"Of course" Asheara said.

They reached the cemetery and Orion conjured some flowers to give to the departed. Orion kissed his wife good-bye and apparated to work. Asheara walked to the rows of the grave stones and found her mother's. She placed a bunch of flowers to the stone. She stayed there for several minutes then moved to the top of the hill where one grave stone awaits for her. When she reached it, she removed a week's worth of weeds. Then she placed a rose beneath the grave stone.

Asheara sighed. "You know Fred, I missed you. Even we only shared few days with each other, but my feelings for you were sincere. You were the only one who could make me smile like I did ever since my mum died. You know, Gideon starts to look like you and I have second thoughts if Orion is the true father" Asheara chuckled. "But of course, you look like your mother and Orion inherit his face in the Prewett's side. And you know, Gideon is so mischievous especially when combined with Albus, Fred and James; then maybe in the near future the burrow will explode.

"Maybe he inherited his prankster stuff from you and George. I can't tell. But anyway, I got to go back now… I'll come and visit next time…"

With that, Asheara called a cab to take her home. When she reached Orion and her house she felt a bit drowsy and she resolved getting a nap. Then, she had a dream…

They were in some place… a deserted place that seemed familiar to Asheara. Asheara was in her 19 years old look. She look around, there was no one there. It was the road leading to London.

"Nice seeing you" Says a voice that Asheara felt a pang on her chest.

"Fred" Asheara said breathlessly as she turns around.

"Hi…" He said sheepishly. He was wearing a wizard's coat that she once saw on the photograph when the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes opened. Asheara smiled.

"Why did you bring me to this place?" ASheara asked looking around. "And why did you show your face just now?"

"First of all, I brought you here because this was the first place we've met" Fred said confidently. Asheara looked at him disbelievingly.

"I think it was at the hospital because you were actually unconscious when I saw you here" Asheara said mockingly.

"Oh… well—this is the place you saw me and that" Fred said rubbing the back of his neck. "I only showed myself to just now… because I want to evade you"

"Why would you do that?" Asheara asked. "You've done that before you pushed me away"

"I only did that mainly to protect you…" Fred said. "Now… because I want you to find someone better, I want to see you happy that you already moved on."|

"I wasn't entirely moved on" Asheara said. "I thought I was also dying when I lost you… it could've been you and me, Fred"

"It could've been… but—"We could spend time with each other without you erasing my memories" Asheara said with all of her sentiments filled her mind.

"That already happened… I didn't regret it; you have a happy life now with your kids…" Fred said.

"I know Fred… it's just that… it's not fair…" Asheara said and Fred caressed her face.

"I longed to touch your face ever since we parted…" Fred said looking hungrily at her face. "And every night when I watch you sleeping" Asheara gave a small laugh.

"Isn't it funny? You visited me every night but still alive… now me, visiting you… but already departed" Asheara said.

"That's what we call bittersweet irony" Fred said.

"May I ask why have you visited me?" Asheara asked.

"To give you my last good bye" Fred said. "I see you were better off now…" Asheara smiled. "You know I was wondering… how you felt very same when I erased your memories." Fred said still caressing her.

"It's because… the heart remembers what the mind cannot" Asheara said and Fred pulled her into a hug.

With that, she woke up… shaken by Orion. "Are you alright?" Orion asked her anxiously.

"Yes… of course" Asheara said, still bleary of her image.

"I was worried… I was shaking you for two minutes and you weren't waking up" Orion said and hugged her.

"I'm fine Orion…" Asheara said and hugged him back with a kiss on his lips. "_Yes, it was what it is… the heart remembers what the mind cannot… Do you understand Fred? Every beat it makes was for the person who touched it…"_

_THE END!_

_A/N: hope you like it! and this is my first fanfic though :)  
_


End file.
